Potter Chronicles
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Prologue to Death May We Part, describing Harry's childhood and times at Hogwarts. Updates will be infrequent as with the rest of my stories. T for now!


A/N: Sir/Madam Lestrange wanted to know basically what went on between Harry's birth and the betrothal was set in motion. So I said to myself, "Hmmm. I should write it for such a kind, supporting reviewer. Should I make that the next chapter? No...that'd be confusing. What about a separate story?" Thus this was born! Hopefully this answers a few of your questions. This is dedicated to you! ~~~HP~~~ "A boy!" Charlus Potter announced proudly as he looked down at his second son, Hardrian Cicero Potter. His other son, two year old James Charlus, looked from the house elf's arms at his sleeping baby brother, smiling with interest. It was clear the older boy wanted to hold this new bundle as his fingers curled and uncurled. Charlus picked the newborn up, noting with mild surprise the emerald green eyes when the child awoke. He instructed the house elf to put James on a small sofa and sat beside his other son. "Be gentle James, he's new and delicate." James told him as he instructed his oldest on how to hold the newborn, wand at the ready to cast a quick levitating charm should James drop his brother. With a large grin on his tiny face, James held his baby brother close, proclaiming "Hadra...Hadi...Harry!" much to the baby's surprise. The boy, now nicknamed Harry, wailed in fright at his brother's loud voice. Charlus just smiled tiredly at his wife and took the now crying baby from James. ~~~HP~~~ Two year old Hadrian "Harry" Potter looked with interested eyes as his brother levitated a foot off of the ground on a child's broomstick. The Potter boys were outside Potter Manor on a beautiful summer day while their mother was visiting her family and their father was doing paperwork. The two boys were supervised by only their house elf Gretie. Harry stood on wobbly legs and, as determinedly as a wobbly two year old can, marched over to his brother's broomstick where it lay forgotten in the grass as James chased a bird. He mounted the broomstick as he had seen his brother do minutes before and grasped it firmly in tiny baby hands. It slowly rose about a foot in the air. "Bubby! Bubby wook at me!" Harry cried happily. James and Gretie turned slowly, hearing Harry's voice from above. Gretie shrieked at the sight and apparated to retrieve Lord Potter. "Harry! What are you doing!?" James yelled as Harry hovered. Harry howled in laughter as he hovered closer to his big brother. Gretie popped back into the yard with Charlus following seconds later. "Daddy!" Harry yelped as his father tugged him off the broomstick. Charlus shook his head, trying not to laugh at the image of his youngest sitting in just a diaper and shirt on top of a broomstick before berating the elf for panicking when she could have easily taken care of the situation herself. His children would be the death of him. ~~~HP~~~ A nine year old Harry hesitantly knocked on the door of his father's study. Receiving a gruff "Come in!" he opened the door and stepped through the threshold. "Father, do you have a moment?" Harry asked softly, his voice wavering. Charlus's head snapped up at the sound of his son's voice and gestured to a small sofa against the wall. "What is it, Hadrian?" Charlus boomed, knowing this was a serious matter. Harry squirmed. "It's about James..." he murmured. Charlus raised an eyebrow, wondering what his heir had done now. "He wrote me this letter. Please read it for yourself, father..." Harry trailed off, handing over a piece of parchment. ~~~The Letter~~~ Dearest Harry, How are things back home? I miss you, brother. I can't wait until you're here too. We can cause all kinds of trouble! However, I'm not writing this to lament you being two years younger than me. I must discuss something serious with you. You remember Sirius, right? He's our cousin in case you don't. Anywho, he was recently blasted off the tree by Aunt Walburga for being sorted into Gryffindor and defying Pureblood and Black family tradition! Can you believe her!? That cow has some nerve! I've grown to agree with Sirius. I have a nice group of friends here. There's Sirius, a curious boy named Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They all agree - Pureblood tradition is...for lack of a better word - stupid. I refuse to allow my life to be lorded over anymore. I won't allow some stupid bloody piece of parchment say I have to marry some stranger! Won't you join me, Harry? Propriety is boring, brother dearest. James P.S. I met this affordable redhead! Her name is Lily and she's Muggleborn. The only problem is her friend... ~~~End Letter~~~ Charlus gaped at the letter grasped in his hands, losing all Pureblood decorum pounded into his head at a young age. "Hadrian...do you agree with this?" Charlus questioned without emotion. Harry shook his head vehemently. "No father," Harry replied earnestly, "I believe in tradition and I believe in every aspect of it, including betrothals. Uhm, father?" Harry muttered. Charlus nodded patiently. "I...don't want to be betrothed to a woman..." Harry murmured quietly, not looking at Charlus, who nodded firmly. "Perfect son. We have a contract which you will know of later that will suit you." Charlus replied. Harry's head shot up with a large grin on his face, letter forgotten. Charlus shooed Harry from the room, needing to make a Fire Call. ~~~HP~~~ "YOU TOLD FATHER. HOW COULD YOU!?" James roared at his younger brother, who cowered slightly, blood draining from his face. "I was confused and worried! I didn't know what to do..." Harry argued, tears flowing freely down his face. James's face turned redder and redder by the moment. James's eyes narrowed in rage. "You. Told. Father." James growled out, hands waving wildly. He grabbed Harry's arms in an iron tight grip. "James, you're hurting me!" Harry cried as Charlus and Gretie walked into the courtyard. James raised a hand and brought it down across his brother's face. Harry gaped as his father grabbed James's arm in a cast iron grip. "You do NOT raise a hand to your brother!" Charlus commanded in a tight voice. James struggled for a few moments, raging at his father. His father scowled before pulling out his wand with his free hand. "I, Charlus Atticus Potter hereby disown one James Charlus Potter. So I have said it, so it shall be. Harry and James gaped. ~~~HP~~~ Harry, This is the last letter I'll be writing you. I'm writing to tell you I'm staying with a friend. I'm not telling you where, as you will likely tell my former father. I just want you to know I'm okay. Also...I'm sorry I hit you. I still love you, but...I can't get over my anger at you right now. You betrayed my trust and I can't forgive that. I'll see you at Hogwarts. James ~~~HP~~~ Finally, the day came. Harry wheeled his cart through Platform 9 3/4. His owl Hermes hooted happily at passing witches and wizards. As the train prepared to depart, he met with his cousin Regulus, kissed his mother goodbye with promises of writing weekly, shook his father's hand and boarded the train. On the train, he sat in a compartment with Regulus and a fellow Slytherin Severus Snape. He sat near the door , peeking out the window for the trolley witch. What he saw, however, was something totally different. ~~~HP~~~ "James..." Harry breathed. His brother was taller and broader and had filled out well. He stopped laughing and joking with his friends to look down at Harry, a frown marring his features. "Hadrian." James stated and walked away, leaving a shocked Harry in his wake. "He hates me..." Harry murmured lowly. He found a comforting arm draped around his shoulder. He looked up to see Severus looking down at him. "He's an arse." ~~~HP~~~ "Welcome to Slytherin!" the Slytherin head of house Horace Slughorn greeted the first years. Harry and several first years sat quietly in the dungeons as Slughorn passed out the timetables and explained procedure. Finally they were dismissed to their dorms, where Harry dissolved into tired tears. ~~~This is just the first chapter!~~~ 


End file.
